Wine Glasses Are Breakable
by Thundercatlost
Summary: Lapis resorts to secretly drinking alcohol to forget her problems. Being a Gem, it doesnt effect her too much...does it? With an unstable forced fusion on the loose, it's up to Steven and the Crystal Gems to save Peridot and maybe even save Lapis too.
1. Chapter 1 - Drinking

**_Hello everybody! Thundercatlost here with yet another Lapidot story! It's going to be dark and depressing (like normal, if you've read any of my other stories)._**

 ** _Just to give yet ANOTHER warning, this story does contain heavy alcohol usage._**

 ** _I really don't know why I wrote this but if you enjoy it, I might continue it._**

 ** _I struggle to write Lapis' character, nevermind focusing around her thoughts and feeling, so please forgive me if she is OOC._**

 ** _This is also my first time writing a story involving alcohol. I've also never drunk alcohol before so, again, forgive me if anything is OOC or if any of the side effects are strange. Just pretend that it's because they're Gems._**

 ** _I love to read reviews so if you have any spare time, it would make my day if you wrote one. Follows and favourites are also appreciated. :D_**

 ** _Sidenote: For those of you who read my other stories, the second chapter of 'Similarities' will be out soon and the twenty-second chapter of 'Just Us' will be out after that._**

 ** _Enough talking; let's head into the story!_**

 ** _Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

Lapis grabbed her jacket and her empty glass that had previously been filled to the brim with red wine. She stared at the jacket for a moment.

Steven had given that to her. It was plain dark blue, matching the colour of her outfit. It was very plain but inside the pocket was a tint star about the size of a small paperclip. He had known that she didn't like to be known as a Crystal Gem.

Then she turned to the empty glass of wine. Being a Gem, alcohol didn't appear to affect her. She had drunk at least four bottles from it while Peridot had been out a mission, trying to erase Jasper from her mind.

Lapis couldn't stop thinking of Malachite. How Jasper had hurt her and how she hurt her back. How she had hated being with the strong, orange Gem...and how she loved to hurt her. She loved to watch the confident young Gem fall to her knees. She adored it when Jasper would beg for Lapis to set her free. Being drunk wasn't ever going to change the past but at least it-

"LAPIS! I'M BACK!"

Lapis looked up. Peridot, her light in the darkness, was home. The tall, royal-blue Gem forced a smile upon her face as she hid the glass underneath the sofa.

"Hey, Peri! How did the mission go?" Lapis asked, walking over to her friend.

"Pretty well. Anyway, I hope you don't mind but the Gems are coming over in the next five minutes,"

"The Gems?" Lapis bit her tongue. She was surprised that she was even able to keep herself calm after drinking so much. "That's... wonderful."

"Yeah, umm..." Peridot twiddled her thumbs. "...Lapis...there's something I want to ask..."

Lapis gulped quietly. Did Peridot know about her drinking?

"A-Ask away," Lapis managed to keep smiling.

"...Umm...well...I've been thinking..." Peridot reached out and held Lapis' hand, which almost made the blue Gem gasp. "...It's umm..I think... I would be happy...I mean...Steven would...what I'm trying to say is..." The small green Gem gave a deep breath before she spoke. "Lapis, will you fuse with me?"

"WHAT?!" Lapis almost fainted on the spot.

Peridot wanted to fuse with her to impress Steven. Lapis didn't want to fuse with ANYBODY but...if it would make Steven and Peridot happy...

"Y-You don't have to! I just..." The green Gem backed away slightly. "I should leave. You d-"

"I'll do it."

"Really?!" Peridot's eyes lit up.

"Of course!" Lapis forced another smile.

"I-I'll go get the music..." Peridot ran off.

Lapis grabbed the glass from underneath the sofa and grabbed another full bottle of wine from behind the cabinet and drunk yet another bottle full from the wine glass.

It was at that moment that the alcohol finally took it's toll.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fighting

**_Hello!_**

 ** _Decided to upload chapter 2 today (mostly because it's the only story that I can remember the password to, lol). Thanks for reading so far, it makes me happy to know that you are enjoying it thus far._**

 ** _Lots of violence this chapter. And yes, Lapis is very, very, VERY drunk._**

 ** _I don't want to sound like I'm begging but it really would make my day if you left a review. As I'm writing this, the only review so far is from one of my best friends in real life (I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, Pidgeydude. Thank you) and so I really don't know what you like and don't like about this story. Also, if you are a guest on this website, I don't actually know that you are reading my story. So please, please leave a review._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

"C'mon! I just want something calming and elegant!" Peridot yelled to herself, throwing the records all over the place. If Lapis was going to fuse with her, she needed everything to be perfect.

It wasn't just Lapis' first time fusing since the Malachite incident; it was also Peridot's first time fusing with anybody, excluding her failed fusion attempt with Garnet. Perhaps it was Peridot's nerves or perhaps, maybe the small green Gem just couldn't fuse in general. She was willing to try again though. She was feeling brave now that her roommate had accepted her request.

But the thought still stung her like a thorn in her finger - what if she couldn't fuse? What if she had taken Lapis out of her comfort zone for nothing? As much as she tried to push the thoughts back, they kept returning likqe a boomerang, hitting her at the most inconvenient moments. Perhaps it would be best if she didn't try to fuse with her.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the voice of her best friend echo through out the barn.

"HEY-HEY PERIDOT!" Lapis yelled, failing to walk in a straight line.

"Lapis... I know you said yes but... I think it would be better if we didn't fuse," Peridot told her. "I don't think either of us are ready for it." The blue Gem then proceeded to burst into a fit of laughter. "A-Are you laughing at me?" Peridot asked.

Lapis froze for a brief moment before laughing even louder than before. "HAHAHAHA! Oh, Peridot! You're HILARIOUS!" The tall blue Gem stopped laughing. "You think that I wanna fuse because I care about you?"

"Yes?" Peridot replied.

"Hahaha! No, Peridot, I wanna fuse because I want your power and I am going to have that power..." Lapis smiled and a pair of water beams emerged from behind her. "...Even if I have to take it by force."

Peridot gasped and almost fell backwards. "L-Lapis?!"

The water hurriedly swirled around Peridot's legs and arms, before turning into hands. She yelped as she felt herself being lifted off of the ground as it swirled around her feet. This was rapidly getting out of control. What had even gotten into Lapis? She knew Lapis wasn't herself. What she didn't know was why.

"LAPIS! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Not if it means you won't fuse."

Peridot gulped but stayed strong. "You can't make me!"

"Wanna bet?"

Peridot yelled in pain as her barnmate's water hands slammed her physical form into the wall. They clawed at her Gem, carving two 'L's into it. Peridot couldn't help but scream in agony as Lapis's initials were engraved into her being. The small, green Gem fell to her knees as the hands stopped carving.

She looked up to see her friend looking down at her with a look of disgust upon her face.

"Weak."

Peridot felt herself tear up. Where was this coming from? What had she done?

"For a Gem with so much power, you're pathetic. I expected more of a fight from you, Peridoodles." Lapis smiled and Peridot thought she almost sounded drunk. Not that Lapis was an alcoholic, obviously.

"...L-Lapis...Listen...There's something I need to tell you..."

"What's that? You can always confide in your friends!" Lapis burst into her another random fit of hysterics.

"Lapis...I can't fuse. I'm sorry."

The smile on the blue Gem's face fell. "Don't give me that rubbish."

"But I can't!"

"Don't lie!"

"I'M NOT LYING!" Peridot screeched back.

"We're going to fuse, even if I have to FORCE IT!"

One of the water hands grabbed Peridot by the neck and pushed her back to the wall. She stuggled to stand up as the other water hands held her legs to the ground and held her arms against the wall. Yet another water hand emerged from behind the drunkenly deranged Gem and it began to punch her.

Lapis laughed as Peridot took blow after blow. The high amount of alcohol had taken over her brain. She wanted Peridot. She wanted the innocent Gem's power. She craved to have her friend be a part of her.

Lapis smirked at the still, defeated Gem that laid on the floor by the tall Gem's feet. Peridot hadn't been poofed or shattered - she was only unconscious. Her visor was torn and the top had been slightly chipped. Her Gem was scratched, Lapis' initials carved deep into it.

Lapis pulled her off of the ground and used her water powers to make them both levitate. She squeezed Peridot's hand with her own. There was silence as the two were enveloped in a bright white light.


End file.
